Edel Blum : Eternal Love
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: Well, special for my Gerald-sama *fangirling* Hohohoo... Rated T as always..


**A/N: **Konnichiwa, minna_-san_…Alyss TDoV is back..*bows*  
Well, I just played an old otomate game, called Edel Blume..

It was produced by Idea Factory/ Design Factory on 2008

Truthfully, I'm kinda agree that the plotline was sucks..

Otherwise, I would honestly praised the music and the art (especially for Gerald_-sama_..kyaaaaaaaa!)

The one that makes me kinda disappoint is, why is there not even one of us here in write a fic for this game? Not to mention about the sucks plot line, we can make our own 'happy-end' right?

Well, if you can find a fic for Edel Blume in _anyplace_, would you kindly tell me please? *puppy eyes*

I read some reviews for this game..

They said that the end is very disappointed (yeah..I admit that too..)

Such a lose for such an extraordinary art like that..*sighs*

As for the _seiyuu_, I don't think that Victor's _seiyuu_ is apropriate for such a _tsundere_ boy loike Victor. I mean, he deserves an older chara like Gerald or Ballasz right? (Thanks God that _Katsuyuki Konishi-sama_ was there as Gerald_-sama_'s _seiyuu_..*nosebleeds*)

Anyway, in this fic am gonna write about Gerald and Mary after the second ending of Gerald's (when he marry her, and after all…_**IT WAS ALL A DREAM!**_)

Despite of the 'it was all a dream' like in the game,

I will make it into reality for Mary (yeah..that's what am gonna do if I were the president of Idea Factory nor Design Factory)

And in this fic am gonna tell you about their romane life and their daily lif _IF_ Conrad doesn't raging to kill both of them.. Geez..

Well, I hope you would enjoy it, *smiles*

_Saa.._

_Hajimemashou, minna.._

**Warning(S): **Certainly this is only my imagination, so please don't sue me if this is not the ending you wanted (in case you want Mary with the other chara)

And this fic has nothing to do with the game, if you really wanna know the plotline, just play it by yourself..okay? *winks*

**Disclaimer: **I never own Edel Blume nor the charas inside. So please don't sue me, I only borrowed It for this fic (and praise it of course..hehehe..)

Edel Blume is only owned by Idea Fatory and Design Factory.

…

**Eternal Love**

**2012 © Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Edel Blume © Idea Factory / Design Factory**

…

"From now on I announced both of you as husband and wife.." Realm's voice could be heard through the corridor.

"Mary.." that bass voice called me again. I stood motionless in front of him. Our eyes were conneted since forever.

"Gerald_-sama_.."I called him. Again.

"From now on," he came closer to my face. I could see his red iris stared closely at mine. "just call me Gerald."

He put his forehead on mine as he closed his eyes. I closed my eyes as well. My chest felt like bursted out with overwhelmed joy to feel his touch. I ould feel his palm of hands on my arms. I didn't know how to describe my feeling. I felt like I want to cry on his chest that time. It wasn't tears of sadness, it was tears of joy.

"Alright, Gerald…" my voice was trembling as well. But then, even with these closed eyes, I could hear his laugh.

"Hmm…that's great," his compliment felt so hot in my ear. I felt like I could melt away in any minutes.

"Yes.." I whispered softly.

Finally I could reunited with my beloved one after thousand years of yearning. Even though I still couldn't recollect all of my memories as Alto Maiden, Gerald always there with me. Yes, I already acknowledged my existence before this life. I was Alto Maiden, Gerald's wife, the one who was taken away by Ballasz. I was his. And now, I am his.

"My loved…my precious one…my life.." He hugged me tighter now. Still, with eyes closed he hummed softly through my ear.

"Yes.. I'm sorry Gerald," I hugged him back as tight as I could. I don't want to lose him anymore. "I'm sorry that I was leaving you back then in my precious life.." I whispered as I put my fingers on those black locks of his.

"No..No..You don't have to sorry my loved.. It wasn't your fault, and now.." he paused as he stared at me once more. "It is more than enough for me to have you once more by my side.." he smiled as he kissed my forehead.

Once again he drew his face closer to mine. Somehow, my hands raised by its own will and put it on his face. His hand was on my hair now, stroke it tenderly. I closed my eyes and in any second later, I could feel his lips on mine. We stayed liike that, enjoying each other's presence. His lips was cold, yet, it felt comfortable on mine.

_ZAPPPP!_

"That was…a dream?" I talked to myself slowly. Such a sweet dream. I put my fingers on my lips.

I turned around to see my suroundings. It was a big room with a big window. On the other side of my bed where I laid, I could see a big paint of an aristrocrat nobleman and a woman beside him. For once, I thought it was Alto Maiden, my incarnation before this life. But then, I knew that it was me, Mary Vilbervint, Gerald's wife.

"Good morning, Mary." His voice could be heard behind me.

"Ah..good morning, Gerald," I smiled at him as I turned to face him. "How's your sleep last night?" I asked as I stroked his pale skin.

"Never been so good," he calmly answered. "How about you?"

"I..I," I paused for a moment, making Gerald questioning himself on his mind. "I dreamed about..our..wedding day.." I answered slowly. My face got heated as soon as I answered it.

I knew that no matter how soft and slow I answered it, Gerald always can hear it. And that time, I'm sure he was chuckling. Oh my God, my face was burnt right now. I hope I didn't looked like a tomato!

"Really?" he smiled softly at me.

"E..Eeeh.." I nodded. "I know it's silly thing, but.."

"I'm very happy, Mary," I could feel his skin on my face now.

"Re-Really?" I widened my eyes and facced him oncce more only to see his smile through his eyes.

"Yes, my love," He stroked my cheek now. "Certainly, indeed."

I comb his black-curly-locks as I sang softly. He sat in front of me with closed eyes, trying t listen to the song. It's just like the other five years of our marriage habits. I comb his soft hair as we looked through the window.

"Your voice is very beautiful.." he praised it sometimes.

"Don't say like that, I'm embarassed, Gerald.." I smiled lightly.

"Good Morning, Gerald_-sama_…Mary~" Realm's voice made us both stared at the little bat-boy who's flying in front of us.

"Ah..Realm.." Gerald was the first who greeted him. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Realm, how are you today?" I smiled as I raised my hands toward that kid. To me, he's just like my own child.

"I'm fine, Mary, thank you.." he grinned cheerfully.

"Is there anything you want to tell us, Realm?" Gerald asked him calmly.

"Ah, yes!" Realm jumped and making such serious expression toward us. "The vampire hunter wants to meet both of you immediately!"

"What? Conrad_-san_?" I can't believe that as well, did he want to kill us?

"Yes! He's out there right now.. He said he wanted to talk to both of you!"

"Let's meet him, then.." He stood from his seat.

"Gerald_-sama_! It could be dangerous for you and Mary!" Realm's voice was laced by worries and panic at the same time.

"Gerald.."

"I believe that the vampire hunter has something to say to us," he said calmly yet so stern. "No..with you, Mary.." he exclaimed it once more.

"With..me?" I pointed myself. Gerald nodded slightly. "It's great that he still wanted to compromised with your choices five years ago. I believe that he doesn't have any intention to kill us now."

"Even though.." Realm flied toward me. "Even though like that.." he stared at the floor. "No one knows what was his intention.."

I took a deep breath as I stared at Gerald deeply. His red iris also stared at me, waiting for my decision as well. I could tell that Realm was still panic. I stood up and walked closer to Gerald. I held his palm tighter.

"Let's go, Gerald." I smiled at him.

"But, Mary…" Realm still ouldn't let us go.

"Easy, Realm..easy.." I calmed him down and patted his head with my finger. "Everything will be okay."

"Ungghh.." he growled slowly.

We came to the main gate to welcomed Conrad_-san_. There, we found him all alone. With his white uniform and his long hair tied with a green ribbon. Still with his cold expression, he stared at us.

"Conrad_-san_.." I greeted him.

"Please come in," Gerald welcomed him in.

"There's no need, Gerald," Conrad_-san_ answered it slightly. "I came here just want to tell you about a vampire who always killing people every night has been caught."

"Ballasz…"

"So, Ballasz is already caught up?" Gerald asked him.

"How is he? Is he okay there?" I asked hastily. No matter what he had done to Alto Maiden, he was so kind to me and he's just a good friend to me.

"He…" Conrad_-san_ paused as he stared at the forest.

"Conrad_-san_! Please tell me, is he okay?" I asked him once more.

"I'm sorry, Mary.." that was all he could say. "He was accidentally killed by my weapon."

"Nooo…." I felt my legs were numb and I fell down to the floor. But before it ould happened, Gerald held me.

"I'm sorry, Mary.." Conrad_-san_ cast his glance away from me.

"Th-That's alright, Conrad_-san_.." I tried to speak, as my heart felt like it will be blasted in any minute. "I..It was his..punishment for..killing the villager.."

"Mary…" Gerald held me again.

"And.. I came here.." Conrad_-san_ continued. "I came here to tell you all of the villager's apologizes toward you Mary."

"…" Gerald didn't comment it at all. But I can see the relieved expression behind his cold expression toward Conrad_-san_.

"And so.." Conrad_-san_ closed his eyes. "Mayor decided to welcomed you again to the village with Gerald anytime you want to come."

"Thank you, Conrad_-san_.." I smiled relievely. "Thank you.."

"Ehmm.." He cleared his throat once. "Well, I shall take my leave then," he said as he turned his back to us.

"Be careful, Conrad_-san_.." I said as I waved to his back. "And thank you so much.." I whispered.

We watched him dissapeared among the forest. After he's gone, I looked at Gerald. He smiled at me. I smiled as I wrapped my hands on his neck. We kissed smoothly yet passionly there.

"At last..you can go back to the village," Gerald said as we let go the kiss.

"Yes, I can see Victor, Augusto, Daniella_-san_, and Virginia_-sama_..adn the others.." I giggled happily.

"Am I a disturbance to both of you?" a shallow voice that I recognized as Ballasz's voicec ould be heared in front of the main gate of the castle.

"Ballasz!" Gerald widened his eyes as he saw him there with his smirk.

"You…You're alive?" I overed my mouth with my hands.

"Yes, I am, just like what you see, Mary.." he smirked widely at me. "Hello, Gerald.. It's been a while.."

"What do you want?" Realm's voice echoed in my mind.

"Easy, kiddo.." Ballasz combed his silver hair with his slender fingers. "I just want to greet them for the last time.."

"?" Gerald was kind of surprised as well to hear his last word.

"Wh…What do you mean, Ballasz?" I asked him.

"I'm gonna go away from this village, it's getting boring here.." he sighed as he stared at the sky. He cast his glance toward Gerald once again. "Don't worry, I won't take her anymore.." he grinned.

"Wait.." I stopped him before he turned around.

"Hmmm?"

"If you're still alive, then who's the one who was killed by Conrad_-san_'s weapon?" I asked him seriously, hoping that nobody would be his replacement.

"Oh.. it's just one of my beings.. Don't worry," he grinned once more. "I promise that I won't disturb both of you anymore."

"It's good to hear that, Ballasz." Finally I could hear Gerald's voice since we met Ballasz.

"_Yosh! Sayonara_, Mary.." he raised his hand as he turned his back and disappeared in the middle of the forest.

…

"Mary! It's good to see you again!" Daniella_-san_ hugged me as she saw me came out from the carriage.

"Ah, Daniella_-san_, I miss you.." I hugged her back. Beside her, I could see Virginia_-sama_ stared at me lovingly as she used to be.

"Welcome home, Mary," Virginia_-sama_ greeted me. "And welcome, Gerald_-sama_.."

"Ah.. Thank you, Virginia_-sama_," I bowed to her.

"Come..come, everyone is waiting for you since forever!" Daniella_-san_ grabbed my hand as she dragged me to Mayor's home.

"A-ah…alright.."

When Daniella_-san_ opened the door, I could see everyone was there. Victor, Augusto, Richard, and the most of all, Eliya was there. They hugged me and welcomed me as warm as I used to know about them. Richard now was the Mayor. And so, he marries another noble from another village. Victor and Augusto were still like what they were 5 years ago. Eliya was engaged to Augusto and they would get married in a few months.

"Mary! I missed you! Where were you 5 years ago?" Eliya hugged me tightly; I miss the way she kept worrying about me 5 years ago.

"I miss you too, Eliya," I smiled at her. "How are you?"

"I'm totally fine.." she giggled to me.

"Did Augusto treat you well?" I teased her. Her face suddenly got burnt out.

"Ma-Mary~!" Augusto growled as his face got burnt as well, I laughed.

"Hmm.. How are you and Mr. Gerald?" Eliya asked as she stared at Gerald from far away.

"We're totally fine, Eliya." I smiled. "And I'm happy to be his wife," I continued.

"He's kind of scary to me," she trembled lightly.

"Well, actually he's very kind to everyone," I giggled. "Believe me, he doesn't that scary at all."

"Err.. if you say so.." Eliya answered.

I came to the table to have a cup of punch when I saw Victor approached me. His golden iris stared at me with his wide smirk on his lips. His azure hair was longer than the last time I saw him. Maybe he hasn't cut it up yet.

"Hey, Victor, do you want to have a cup of drink?" I offered him my cup.

"Sure, I'll get it by myself.." he answered coolly.

"How are you?" I asked him as I saw him gulped the drink from his cup.

"As you can see now," he smiled lightly. "How about you, Mary? Are you happy?"

"Hmm.. yes, I'm very happy.." I admitted it shyly.

"Hahaha.. you're always like that, huh?" he laughed.

"Umhh..I think so," I giggled. "Ah.. I think you have to come to the castle next time.."

"Sounds good to me," he smirked again.

"Marrrryyyy~" Richard's voice could be heard as I felt his arms behind me.

"Ri..Richard!" I shocked as I felt Gerald's uneasy presence somewhere.

"How are you Mary? Are you happy there? I miss you so much I―"

"Calm down Richard, calm down.." I said to him as I loosened his arms from my shoulders.

"Is there anything wrong, Mayor?" Gerald came behind me as he wrapped his arms on my waist.

"Oh..nothing, just a nostalgia between childhood friends, Gerald_-sama_," he answered politely. He smiled at both of us.

"You seemed to be well, Richard." I said.

"Oh, yes, let me introduce both of you with my wife," he said hastily with a smile on his face. "Gerald_-sama_, Mary, this is Charlotte, my wife. Charlotte, this is my childhood friend, Mary and her husband, Gerald_-sama_."

"Pleased to meet you, Mary, Richard had already told me much about you," Charlotte bowed at me and Gerald as I bowed to her.

"The pleasure is ours, Madam." Gerald said plainly.

Somehow I just want to laugh how over-protective he was that time. Well, that was certainly understandable since what had happened to Alto Maiden. I can't blame him either. However, I felt so happy with his possessive habit.

"I believe you can come to our castle whenever you want, right, Gerald?" I turned to him as he nodded slightly and smiled back to me.

"Sure, that was a brilliant idea, indeed, Mary-_san_.." Charlotte smiled at me. "We shall held a picnic there,"

"Hmm..hmm.." I nodded calmly. Gerald's arm was still on my waist.

"Ah.. it's about time we have to go back." Gerald said as he stared at his pocket watch.

"Please excuse us, then."

"Goodbye, Mary.."

"See you later!"

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Good night everyone, we shall meet again later." I said as I waved through my carriage's window.

When our carriage gone from the road's edge, I sat beside him and leaned my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and sometimes kissed my crown of head. I enjoyed this every time we were relaxing from our daily activities.

"Gerald, you really didn't mind if they come to hold a picnic, right?" I asked him.

"Why would I mind about that?" he asked me back.

"Well, if you worry that what happened with Alto Maiden would repeated with me.."

"As long as you're happy, I'm fine with it, Mary.." he cut my words as he looked into my eyes and smiled sweetly. "Besides, if that happened again, I certainly would never let you go."

"Gerald.."

"Mary.."

"Thank you," I hugged him tighter.

"You're welcome, My love.." he kissed me again.

…

"Congratulation, Gerald-sama.." Realm flied over me as he stared at the little baby beside me.

"Ah, thank you Realm.." Gerald smiled at me and our little baby.

"Thank you Realm," I commented weakly.

"You've worked hard, Mary.." Gerald stroked my soaked forehead and kissed me tenderly.

"I'm happy that he is a as beautiful as you, Gerald." I said as I looked at my baby.

"Hmm, to me, he is just looked like you," Gerald stroke his had softly.

"So, Mary.. Have you decided his name?" Realm asked me with a glint of cheers on his eyes.

"Hmm..not yet," I answered. "How about you, Gerald?"

"How about Octavius?" he answered as he stared at me. "Octavius Lunar Vilbervint."

"Ah… it's a pretty name." I smiled happily to him. "Octavius.." I called him.

"Realm," Gerald called him.

"Yes, Gerald-sama?"

"From now on, you have to be a good brother.." he said as he smiled to the servant. "Do you understand?"

"Ungghhh.. yes..hiks..I under..hiks..stand, Gerald-sama.." Realm ried happily as he heard his master's order. I chuckled as I saw him sobbing beside me.

"Am I late or what?" Victor's voice across the room echoed.

"Victor!" I squaked happily.

"Hey, Mary.. I come with the others." He smiled.

"Congrats, Mary.." Richard squeaked as he waved to me.

"_Oniichan_.. give me a spacce, would you?" Eliya shrugged as she pushed him back. "Congrats, Mary…"

"Congratulation, Mary.." Virginia-_sama_ and Daniella-_san_ said in uniion.

"Thank you everyone.." I smiled happily. Gerald now was beside me on the bed.

My lifte is completed now. I got everyone that I loved back. I have my own family now. Everyone would live with those peaceful days again. I hope so..

…

**A/N:** Well…I'm sorry for the suk ending..Yeah, I the to end this fic as one-shot fic.

But I have another 'tasks' here..*peeking on the to do list*

*sighs* Well, I gotta make the other fic as well..

Oh, right, Charlotte is nobody's character..I just get that name while I was typing and so I typed it *smirks* #slapped#

Otherwise, I have to warn you oince more that **this fic has nothing to do with the game or Idea Factory and Design Factory** (since in the game it was all a dream..)

Well, the last but not the least..

Review please? *winks*

_Jaa..matta ashita ne.._

Sincerely,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
